Making Banana Pancakes
by Mrs. Waters-Eaton
Summary: Just Tobias and Tris on a day where they don't have to work. Some fluff. It's really cute, that's all I can say. Read if you want, I'm not forcing you. Decided to make into a story kind of thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Psst. Hey Tris, psst." I start to think this is a dream, but then I realize that it's just Tobias.

"Wha…" My mouth is half open, after not even finishing the sentence.

"You wanna get up?" Tobias asks with his breath on my neck.

"Not really." But either way, I fully open my eyes and I turn around in Tobias' arms around my waist. We don't have to work today, so we get to sleep in, but Tobias thinks sleeping in is for the weak.

"Well, hey there beautiful." Tobias says with a toothy grin. I could see the stubble of him not having enough time shaving on his cheeks.

"It's too early to get up, Tobias. Why did you want to wake me up?" I look over his shoulder to see the clock on the nightstand. It's only 11:39, what is this man thinking?

He brings his head closer and starts rubbing his nose against mine. Whenever he gets this close, I always start to feel heat rise from my neck to my cheeks.

"I just wanted to spend time with my beautiful, brave, beautiful, gorgeous, lovable girlfriend? Did I mention she's beautiful?" He says this while looking straight into my eyes.

"I don't think you have said that she's beautiful." I bring my arms from around his hips to his neck and start to mess with the hair that touched his neck.

"Well, I'll just clarify it just in case. She's smart. She's funny. She's beautiful. And the best part is that she's all mine. Do you know who she is?" At this point he starts to rub circles on my sides, making me start to squirm.

"I have know idea." I start to laugh a little when he starts to make the circles deeper.

"I think she's you." Tobias didn't even let me comment on what he said. He just crashed his lips into mine making me thank him mentally for waking me up this early. He moves his hands so that they cross my back, but still hold my sides. My hands are no longer in his hair, they're on his cheeks and neck, trying to bring him closer, even though there is no closer. As he starts to deepen the kiss, my stomach thinks that this was the perfect time to grumble and make whale noises.

He pulls back for a second. "This is a hunch, but I think you might be hungry." He says adding a side smirk.

"Shut up." I say, even though we both know I'm joking. I poke him in the sternum, making him jerk.

"Ugh, now it's time to get up." Tobias says with disgust. We both roll over to the edge of the bed and get up at the exact time. We have the usual routine of brushing our teeth, taking a shower, and changing. But since we don't work, we just brush our teeth and go straight to the kitchen, which we only use for these special occasions.

"What do you want me to make?" Tobias says while scratching his neck. When he does that I can see his muscles reflex and I try to think about breakfast and not about ogling over his shirtless torso. He was only wearing his sweats because I stole his shirt which fits me like a dress. He sometimes makes me wear it because he says, and I quote,"Nobody can wear my shirts better than you. Not even me!"

"How about some banana pancakes?" I suggest, even though we both know that the other would prefer chocolate pancakes.

"Why would you want that?" He asks with fake disgust.

"Please Toby?" I ask with the nickname he hates.

"But Trissy…" Tobias and whining don't combine very well.

"But you woke us up too early. We could've slept in. Please make me banana pancakes. We could pretend like it's the weekend now." I ask, trying to sing along to "Banana Pancakes" even I don't know who made that song.

"Fine, but you owe me." He says pointing the spatula at me, accusing me. I could see that he's trying to hide a smirk.

"I love you boo." I say while laughing. We always joke around with pet names.

"I love you too, baby." He says smiling. I can't hold it in anymore. I start cracking up, then right after I do, he does as well. When we recover, he starts to take out the ingredients and I help him.

When I try to reach a bowl on one of the top shelves, Tobias comes behind me and wraps an arm around my waist and reaches for the bowl. "I got you, babe." He says with his hot breath on my ear.

I look him in the eye. "Babe is a new one." I say while quirking an eyebrow.

He shrugs. "I wanted to try it. Not good? Or would you prefer Trissy?" He wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"Trissy any day." I say, trying to mimic his eyebrows, but we start to bake I bump into his hip with mine, while sliding my smooth leg to his hairy one.

I look down to his legs and he notices, he also looks down. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Have you ever just looked at your legs and think,'I should try shaving,'?" Right when I'm done saying this, he throws his head back and laughs. His adam's apple bobbing up and down. He calms down after a while of laughing like thunder, and tried to look at me without laughing, but failing epically.

"I hope you know I'm serious." I say trying to look at him in the eye, but I can't because he's laughing.

"That's..Haha...Why...Haha..I'm..Hahaha," That last laughter really sounded like thunder, "Laughing."

* * *

When we're sitting down on the table, we don't really joke around this time because we're so hungry. When we put the dishes up, we go straight to bed.

We lay down. Me facing him with my hands on his chest, his hands on my back, and our eyes on each other's eyes. We just keep staring until he breaks the silence.

"So Trissy, what do you want to do now?" He asks, even though I know what he already has in mind.

"Oh, I don't know, Toby, maybe walk around the pit. What do you think?" When I say this, he looks a bit disappointed. "Tobias, I'm just kidding." I say with a grin so he'll know that I am kidding.

"Oh, well I have something in mind for now."He says with a knowing smirk.

"Do tell, then." I start to lean in.

"I can't tell, I have to show." He, too, has started to lean in.

"Then show me." As I say this, I can feel his lips brushing against mine. He crashes his lips with mine, which makes us come closer. I pull the knots out of his hair, even though it makes it puffier. His hand are still on my back, but he's moving them up and won on my back. He puts me on top of him making it easier for his arms. My hands are no longer in his hair, they're on his back, feeling every muscle that is relaxed. He starts to put his hands in my shirt.. I can now feel breeze on my back and stomach. This isn't scaring, it really isn't. My hands drag along his back until they get to his hips. I can feel the line where his boxers split to the sweats. I move my hand to his chest, feeling his hairy chest. _Boy, he _really _needs to shave._

"Hey Tris, I really need to-" Christina stops mid-step and looks between Tobias and I. She just keeps looking back and forth until she turns around with the heel of her foot and fast walsk ou thte door.

I look at Tobias. "To be continued?" I ask with hope.

He smirks. "To be continued."

I get up and put on some short and run after Christina in the hallway.


	2. No Need To Get Up

**I don't know. I felt the need to update this. This is Trobias, not Fourtris. This isn't the kind that's like "No War" or "After Insurgent," it's just them being the bad-butt couple they are.**

**Tobias' POV**

I wake up with a body lying horizontally on my stomach. That body happens to have blonde hair.

"May I ask _why _you're lying down like this, beautiful?"I ask her with a smirk.

"Tobias, stop calling yourself beautiful. I always knew you were a narcissist at heart." Tris says while trying to hide a smile.I pull her up to my body, so her stomach is facing my stomach. She starts to play with my chest, not getting over the fact that "I'm hairy."

"I can't help myself, I'm just so beautiful to keep my comments to myself. I need others to know." I say while making a gesture to my face. She laughs, which makes me smile.

"Should we get up?" She asks, even though she knows the answer. I look at her grey eyes, just thinking about how lucky I got with this beautiful girl -no, _woman_- in front of me.

"Do we work today?" I ask her. I don't pay attention to our work schedule, only she does.

"Pft. No." She blows a raspberry at me, which makes me flinch, and her reaction is to laugh at me.

"Then that's our answer. There's no need to get up, unless you want to leave." I say with both my eyebrows lifted.

"Okay, I'll leave. Bye." She says while trying to get off of me. But she's too slow because I roll us over, squishing her between the mattress and I.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, Missy May." She tries to look disappointed, but I know her too well to know that she just wants to kiss me.

"Missy May, really? That's the best you can come up with?" She says while looking at my lips and nose.

"Oh, what the heck." She says, grabbing the back of my neck and bringing my lips to hers. Both of us relax, and I keep myself up with my elbows to not crush her, but my hands hold her side. She flips us over, so I won't get tired of holding myself. She starts to outline my chest and stomach, which sends shivers down my body to wherever her hands are. I bring my hands under her shirt, so they touch the small of her back. Her skin makes me so nervous just by looking at it.

I break the kiss to pay more attention to her collarbone and neck. I trail down her neck, giving her light kisses, and then I can't help myself. I need to know how her skin tastes like. The next kiss I give her, which is the middle of her neck, I let my tongue past my lips by a millimeter to know how she tastes like, which is by the way indescribable. When I get to her collarbone, she lost her train of thought and has just focused on what I'm doing. I don't kiss her ravens yet, I just look at them for now. She looks into my eyes and the intensity in them make me want to just hold her for the rest of eternity.

"I'm in love with you. I am so in love with you, Beatrice Prior. I love you. Period." That's all I can say when I look at her in the eyes. She starts to cry, not sob, but just baby tears coming out of her gorgeous eyes. Those tears make me realize that she's in love with _me_. Not anybody else, just me. Those tears remind me that I am hers and she is mine. It's always going to be like that. There's nothing to worry about.

"Tobias Eaton, there's nobody else for me on this planet. You're the only person I want to call hubbie. You narcissist. You prodigy. You genius. You. _You_ are perfect. No, _we're _perfect." She says while the tears filled with love are still falling off of her face. I now realize that tears are streaming down _my _face, as well. Grey is officially my favorite color from now on.

"We should get married soon. Did you just call me hubbie?" As soon as I just finished my sentence, I started to laugh. I stopped laughing because she started to kiss my Adam's apple an dthe hollow of my throat repeatedly.

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?" She says when she stopped kissing my throat.

"My Trissy, that's who I think." I say with a side smile.

I don't know why, but I have the urge to sing, so I do. I start to comb her hair with my fingers.

"And after the storm,  
I run and run as the rains come  
And I look up, I look up,  
on my knees and out of luck,  
I look up.

Night has always pushed up day  
You must know life to see decay  
But I won't rot, I won't rot  
Not this mind and not this heart,  
I won't rot.

And I took you by the hand  
And we stood tall,  
And remembered our own land,  
What we lived for."

I stop singing because I realized that Tris fell asleep facing me. I smile at her sleeping form.

"I love you, beautiful." I say, and soon I've fallen asleep with a beauty laying on me.


	3. Meet Leigton

**Sorry for not updating... Blame school for interrupting my reading and fangirling. I'm gonna try a new plot here, try to stay with me guys. Okay. I'll let you read... Don't own Divergent.**

**Tobias' POV**

As I look to my left, I see Tris trying to hop on the sink while the toothbrush is sticking out of her mouth, toothpaste falling to the floor. I keep brushing my teeth, trying not to look at her mumbling to herself about how the sink is stupid. She finally hops on and looks at me.

"May I help you?" I ask her through the toothpaste.

She smirks,"Nothing."

She turns to the sink, spitting in it and gargles while pushing me away because I also need to spit. On accident, she grabs my side, jabbing my tickling spot and I spit on her. None of us move an inch. I stare at her with my mouth half open, trying to say sorry, but then she looks up and splashes the running water on me. I straighten my eyebrows, trying to be serious. Her face goes slack and she stammers to create an apology. I just ignore her and finish washing my mouth. When I'm done, I grab a towel and wash my face. I look at her through the mirror. I start to twist the towel when she starts to leave. Right when she's at the doorway, I smack her butt with the towel.

"You did not just do that." She says while trying to find another towel.

"Oh, but Trissy I did." I say while smacking her again. She squints her eyes to try to look scary, but I know her too well to know that she's trying to say,"Just you wait."

She walks out while looking at me, with my eyebrows lifted. I finish getting ready, changing inside the bathroom so Tris can have her privacy in the room. As I walk out, I try to find Tris, but she's nowhere to be found. As I start to wonder where she could be, I feel a pair of small, delicate hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who." Like I haven't known this voice for six months.

"Could it be... Christina?" I ask, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Nope." She says popping the 'p'.

"Um, Shauna?" I ask.

"Uh-uh." I could feel her fingers wiggling, her getting impatient.

"Then I wonder who it could be. I know. Marlene!" I say with excitement.

"Who have you known from six months?" She asks, her hands almost slipping from my eyes.

"Tris." I say as I turn around and look into her eyes before kissing her full on the mouth. She seems surprised at first, but then goes along with it. She wraps her hands around my upper arms, my hands squeezing her waist, trying to get nothing in between us. She has the same idea as she slips her thin fingers my hair, pulling the knots I didn't bother to fix. I let go of her lips then I start to nibble her bottom one, grabbing it between my lips. She sighs content.

"I love you." She says with her top lip touching above my upper lip. I let go of her lip and breath heavily. The kiss didn't make me breathless, she did. Does, all the time.

"I love you, too." I saw, nipping the tip of her nose. "I despise saying this, but I think we have to go and 'socialize.'"

"Okay." Is all she says.

* * *

We're at the regular table that we always eat at. 3rd row from the middle of the room, last and 2nd to last table. As I look around the room, trying to just think about others, not in a selfless way, but at wondering how they live their lives. What they do after this; What they do when they go home. When I skim through the faces of Dauntless, catch someone's eyes. That someone happens to be one of my good friends. He's also staring at the beautiful woman to my right. Tris.

He starts to get up and walks to our table, which has started to attract our usual group. Right when I put an arm around Tris' waist, he comes up behind us.

"Four, how's it going?" He asks trying to be normal about coming here.

"Leigton. It's going well." I say monotonously. Tris beside me looks at us questioningly.

"That's great. Good. Great..." He says awkwardly.

Tris could feel the tension between us. I don't know why he's here. He and I are okay together, but we're not the best of friends.

"Hi, I'm Tris. I'm guessing you're Leigton?" Tris asks trying to get the awkwardness aside.

"Yeah, you've heard of me?" He asks surprised.

"No. You just said your name." She says it like she's saying, "Duh."

"Oh. Well, anyways, Four we should hang out together sometime. Don't you think?" He says this but he's not looking at me. He's still looking at Tris. She seems uncomfortable, looking at her food, knowing that he's looking at her.

"I, uh, I don't know. You see, Tris and I were going to go do something later." I actually don't want to hang out with him.

"Tris can come, too."

**Tris' POV**

"Tris can come, too." I hear from Leigton. This time I turn around and look at him, hard and good. He has brown hair, not hazel or dark, but just brown like a bear's. His eyes aren't blue/grey, like mine, but they're just grey, like a small rain cloud coming to bring you rain after a long day at work. Calming, soothing. When he smiles, his teeth are so straight, I think he got them done.

I furrow my eyebrows as I respond, "I was hoping that I could spend time with Four this afternoon." Something about Leigton is off, I don't know what, but it's strange.

"O-oh, okay. Then, I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye." He dismissed himself with a wave and he's gone.

We sit there for a while, replaying what just happened, until Zeke asks, "Are you gonna finish that, Tris?" I look over to him, and see that he's pointing at my cake. I just slide it over.

"Wait, you could have given it to me!" Tobias exclaims.

I just laugh and say, "Well, you didn't ask." He squints his eyes, as in saying, "That was suppose to be mine."

"Oh, calm down. Here, you can have a piece." All I hear is Zeke saying that, and then a blob of brown passes by my eyes and lands on Tobias' face. Zeke looks like he doesn't care what the aftermath will be, he just looks at Tobias with a smug grin.

"I'm gonna be the mature adult here." Tobias says as he cleans his face. "And I'm just going to- get even!" As he says that last part, he grabs his piece of cake and slams it to the side of Zeke's face. At this point, everybody has hidden their cakes from either guys.

"I think I can _hear _the Dauntless cake." Zeke says as he cover his other ear, which isn't covered in chocolate icing.


	4. I am so sorry

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating, I really am. Just school has been on my back and I can barely finish a book-procrastination-without having to do a project. I may be exaggerating, but I honestly do have a lot of work. I pinky-promise you guys that I'm gonna update very soon, like a week soon. If I don't update before next Friday, then I won't let myself read another book until then. By the way, while I'm gone, would you guys mind giving me new ideas. I know, I hate it when authors do this, but I don't know where to go with this story. I'm sorry, I'll see you guys later. Byes...**

**-Mrs. Waters-Eaton...**


End file.
